1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapters for drill bits and more particularly pertains to a new drill bit adapter for permitting use of drill bits which do not fit on a drill chuck which is provided with an electric drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adapters for drill bits is known in the prior art. More specifically, adapters for drill bits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art adapters for drill bits include U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,758; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,656; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,402; U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,444; U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,443; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,206.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new drill bit adapter. The inventive device includes an adapter chuck having a chuck body and an adapter shaft extending from an end of the chuck body. The shaft is sized for being retained by a drill chuck on an electric drill. The opposite end of the chuck body retains drill bits of a size which cannot be retained by the drill chuck. The drill bits are retained by a key operated retaining system, or by a hand tightened system.
In these respects, the drill bit adapter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting use of drill bits which do not fit on a drill chuck which is provided with an electric drill.